


Welcome and Farewell

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta





	Welcome and Farewell

10号的黑色大门仍旧紧闭，站在里面的汉弗莱已经可以听到外面的喧哗声。他又回头看了看背后那熟悉的台阶，转回身来，强迫自己专心于眼前的事务。

新首相随时可能推门而入，根据五年前的经验，汉弗莱已经做好了被闪光灯晃花眼的准备，努力让自己打起精神——如果那些记者们如果抓拍到自己疲惫的样子，不知道又要发散思维到何种程度。因为忙于准备新首相的就职，汉弗莱昨晚几乎没什么睡觉的时间。岁月不饶人，和五年前那一次相比，今天他觉察到了体力的透支。之前他还信心满满地自己能够再迎接一位首相——他已经过了退休年龄，但是像很多高级文官一样，他仍旧留在自己的岗位上，他想过自己也许会到65岁，甚至接近70岁才开始考虑退休的问题，但是当困倦一阵阵袭来，他开始思考自己是不是要重新考虑这个决定的利弊。

这时候大门被推开了，新首相和她的丈夫并排迈入。汉弗莱整了整外套，确保自己看起来完美无瑕。他大步走向新首相，坚定有力地握了握她的手。

“恭喜您，首相。”他彬彬有礼地颔首，“欢迎来到10号。”

记者们一如既往的兴奋，在首相和汉弗莱短暂的自我介绍中，闪光灯不停地闪烁。汉弗莱微笑着冲门外点头微笑，首相也回过身来挥手致意。站在首相身边的男人也在挥手。汉弗莱往后推了一步，进入壁炉旁边的阴影里。

看着首相和她丈夫的背影汉弗莱一时恍惚，他仿佛又回到五年前，迎接哈克进入10号的那个瞬间。

短暂的公共展示之后，大门关闭了，首相夫妇相互亲吻了脸颊。

哈克那个家伙当时可是在门口挥手了好久，比他们俩时间长多了，他当时看起来比记者们还要兴奋。当然，已经离婚了的哈克是一个人搬进来的。那时候的汉弗莱看着他身边空荡荡的位置，忍不住往前迈了一步。哈克侧过头来，递过一个意味深长的眼神。

“恭喜您，首相。欢迎来到10号。”大门关上以后，汉弗莱才来得及说出这句话。哈克握住了他伸过来的手。并不是公务上的坚定有力的紧握，而是带着几分挑逗的意味：手指探入掌心，稍稍蜷起来，指甲刮弄他的皮肤；汉弗莱把手指探出，碰了碰哈克的手腕。

哈克把另一只手搭上来，将汉弗莱的手包进自己的两个手掌里。

“自我介绍就不必了吧。”哈克说完，压低了声音，“没有人比我更熟悉你了，汉皮。”

是的，他们熟悉彼此的方方面面，甚至在最亲密的时候的每一个细节。从哈克任行政部大臣的第二年开始，他们的关系从工作上的交汇变成了生活里的相互扶持，从磕磕绊绊走到今天的一路顺遂。

汉弗莱笑着点了点头，手掌覆上哈克的手背。哈克情不自禁地拉过汉弗莱，轻轻吻了他的唇。

 

跟随着新任首相走进会议室，汉弗莱关了门，微笑着看着她坐下。他在一边恭敬地站到首相请他在自己面前坐下。

“你不必这么拘束，汉弗莱。”首相笑道，“我自认为是一位亲民的首相。你觉得呢？”

“是的，首相，一点都没错。”汉弗莱点头道。他也许确实太过拘谨了，但那也是因为和哈克共处久了的缘故，以至于他忘记了和政客相处的正常模式，手脚都不知道该往哪里放。谈话的时候首相偶尔开几句玩笑，汉弗莱甚至连惯常的那句“非常有趣，首相”都没有说，而是一本正经地接话。

虽然那段时间他和哈克都努力地想把公务和个人生活分开，但是彼此间一直火花不断，也就难免会有些超常规的小动作和不是很契合办公室氛围的调笑，以至于旁边的伯纳德经常一副无地自容的表情。

说起伯纳德，他已经在大选之前不久，到了某个重要的部门担任了常任秘书。汉弗莱虽然有些犹豫，但是经过了一段时间的观察，也慢慢开始把心目中的接任者人选倾向于这个他曾经认为天真稚嫩的年轻人。而哈克卸任以后成为艾灵顿男爵，进入上院，从此过上了在家侍弄花草在公园喂鸭子的惬意生活。看起来每个人都走入了生命的下一个阶段，或者官运亨通，或者安享天年，只有自己还身处陌生的公务员和政客们之间与之周旋，守在原地品味日复一日的暗流涌动。那一瞬间他甚至有了一种被人抛弃了的悲凉错觉。

“关于核武器和情报部门，今天需要您了解的就只有这些了。”汉弗莱说完，把手里的简报递过去。首相一直听得认真，不住点头，让汉弗莱也打消了糊弄几句然后让她回去自己看文件的念头。

当年哈克甚至没有给他糊弄几句的时间。关上门的同时哈克把他推在门上拼命亲吻，汉弗莱本来想要保持严肃的自持荡然无存，很快就发展到了把手伸进衣服里互相爱抚的程度。如果不是考虑到两人之前彼此叮咛过不止一次不要在办公室做出太出格的举动——考虑到这是首相上任日，这举动尤其不合适——大概那天的事件进程就会完全失控了。

“哦，亲爱的汉弗莱。”哈克拉着他被半解开的衬衫领口，穿着粗气叫他的名字。汉弗莱心头一阵颤动，用残余的一丝尽职尽责把简报直接扒拉到了首相的座位前，俯下身再次将哈克的唇含入口中。

一阵热吻过后两人一边整理被揉皱的衣服，一边相视而笑。

“抱歉，我一时冲动。”

“没什么，我也一样来着。”汉弗莱伸手替哈克整理了一下头发，“你今天看起来棒极了，吉姆。”

哈克点了点头，来到首相的座位上做好。汉弗莱坐到他的对面。

“不管怎么说，还是很高兴能够在10号里面与您相见。”汉弗莱清了清嗓子，努力让自己看起来更加正式一些。

“是吗，我以为你迫不及待地想要和我结束共事关系呢。”

“哦，哪儿的话，我巴不得每天能够和您相见。”

“真的？当初是谁说，希望我去公园喂鸭子？”

“那是两回事……而且您也知道，行政部是个棘手的部门，已经有很多大臣在那栽跟头了。我没想到您最终居然从‘政治坟墓’中爬了出来。”

“你这么说听起来我好像是个‘政治僵尸’，不过这才是你的意思对吧，选一个更容易操控的可以被当作傀儡的首相上来？”

“可别这么想，首相。”汉弗莱笑得一脸无辜，“您不知道，不能和您每天在办公室见面的那些日子里，我觉得好像缺了点什么。”

哈克凝视了他片刻，眼睛慢慢眯起来：“怎么，汉皮，难道晚上见到我的那些时间还不够满足你么？”

汉弗莱笑着低下头，没有回答这个问题。

当年的种种细节在回忆中毫发毕现，汉弗莱甚至有那么一瞬间的走神。

“汉弗莱？”首相喊了一声，他才赶紧把思绪拽回到现实，“还有什么其它的事情吗？”

“还有几个地方，需要带您看一看。”汉弗莱站起身来，示意首相跟自己走。

“下面是什么，COBRA？”

“一点都没错，首相。”汉弗莱回过头来，灿然一笑。

 

当年哈克的第一反应也是COBRA，神秘的紧急状态联络室，Cabinet Office Briefing Room。不过那里其实也没有什么特别不同寻常的东西，哈克很快就失去了兴趣。草率地走了一圈10号里几处重要的房间，最后来到首相的私人办公室，哈克问汉弗莱是不是可以带自己去看看楼上。

汉弗莱当时预料到了事情可能会发展的走向，于是笑着回答说：“这个需要首相您带我参观。”

“那就把它留到一切工作结束以后的私人时间如何？”

“当然可以，首相，一切听您吩咐。”

哈克凑上来抚了一下汉弗莱的脊背，汉弗莱小声提醒哈克一定要把那些没来得及细说的文件看完。

“我提醒你，汉弗莱，虽然我在10号上班，也在同一个楼里住，但是不代表我在楼上的时候，你也可以没事就提醒我工作上的事情。”

“更喜欢没事就提起工作上的事情，还忍不住抱怨一番的人可不是我哟。”汉弗莱笑着回击。

“当然，因为你从来没对我手下留情过。”

汉弗莱绕到哈克背后，伸开手臂环住他，脸越过他的肩膀。两人贴着脸，汉弗莱觉得无比安心。

“不过就算您坚持要这样做，请相信，我绝对不会像您的前妻那样，因为您张口闭口都在谈工作而感到您缺乏情趣，更不会因此提出离婚。”汉弗莱说。

“抱歉如果你觉得我被伯纳德带坏了，不过我得更正一下，我们没有结婚，所以你无法提出离婚。”

“哦，是吗？”

汉弗莱笑着松开手，坐到办公桌的外侧。

“我有一件重要的事情说。”

“你怎么突然这么严肃。”哈克笑着也在自己的位置上坐下，“什么重要的事情，难道比刚才说的核武器和国家安全还要重要？”

“是，也不是。”

“哦，汉弗莱！”哈克探着头，一脸的好奇。

汉弗莱深吸了一口气，自从他知道哈克将要成为首相以来，便开始着手准备这一切，就为了在这个重要的日子，给他一个惊喜。这些天来庆贺的贺卡和礼物接连不断地塞满哈克的邮箱，而汉弗莱什么都没有表示，不过这只是因为，他准备了一份独到的礼物，他自信胜过任何人送给未来的首相的厚礼。

“对于政府来说，当然是那些更重要，首相。”汉弗莱一边说，一边从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，“但是我相信对你本人来说，吉姆，你肯定会同意这个问题更加重要。”

说着汉弗莱打开那盒子，里面显露出那枚他精心选择过的，看似朴素的外表而又不掩饰其华贵的白金戒指。

“你愿意和我结婚吗，吉姆？”

那一瞬间哈克的表情很难用语言形容，就算是当年牛津古典文学系的优秀学生汉弗莱，也无法找到合适的词来描绘眼前的场景和自己的心情。

“哦，汉弗莱……”

汉弗莱期待地看着哈克，连眼睛都不眨一下。

“老天！我当然愿意，毫无疑问！”哈克几乎从椅子里窜起来，汉弗莱分明看到对方的眼睛里面泪光闪闪，而他自己在听到愿意的时候，已经感到了脸颊上一行微微的凉意。

他们虽然都心知肚明，他们的婚姻不可能成立，完全是两人一厢情愿的空中楼阁。但是此时此刻，没有什么比这个更加真实，更加牢不可破。

汉弗莱帮哈克戴上了戒指，又取出属于自己的那一枚，让哈克给他戴在无名指上。

哈克帮汉弗莱擦了擦激动的泪水，站起来，亲吻了他。

此时此刻站在首相办公室，仍旧隔着一张办公桌，汉弗莱仿佛还能够看到当年那激动人心的时刻。他忽然察觉到些微的失落——物是人非，而自己还在对这个不属于任何人的地方怀有温柔的情感。

 

一切工作都完成的时候，天已经快黑了。汉弗莱没有留下吃晚餐，而是匆匆赶回了自己的住处。感谢上帝，正式的晚宴在第二天，汉弗莱觉得这样的安排是为了体谅忙碌的首相和文官们，至少他对此十分感激。现在他只想回家，见到他想念的哈克。

掏出钥匙打开门，汉弗莱听到屋里匆匆下楼的脚步。

“哦，汉弗莱，你终于回来了！”哈克的声音远远传来。汉弗莱脱下皮鞋，迈步往屋里走了几步，哈克张着手臂迎了上来。

与哈克相拥的一瞬间，汉弗莱在这几乎没有任何休息的一整天里努力打起的全部精神，都被消解在那个有力的怀抱中。

“你看起来糟透了，汉弗莱。”

“我知道，我也觉得糟透了。”汉弗莱抱紧了哈克，“我好想你，吉姆。”

“我也一样，汉弗莱。”哈克笑道，“新首相如何？看起来不是特别难对付的类型。我知道你总是遇到一些棘手的政治女性，希望她不是其中之一。”

“我现在没工夫说这个，吉姆，我要饿死了。”汉弗莱一边脱外衣一边说。

哈克接过他的外衣挂在衣架上：“我就知道你不会留下吃晚餐，所以一直在等你一起吃。这次我尝试了一种新的千层面，你应该会喜欢。”

“当然会。”汉弗莱笑着吻了吻哈克的脸颊，和他一起走入屋内。自从卸任以来，在哈克的要求下他们辞退了园丁和家政女工，除了每周有一位清洁人员来定期大扫除，其余的家务和花园的活计都由哈克承包了。说实话，汉弗莱对哈克的家务能力，尤其是厨艺并不放心，然而哈克时常翘掉上院的会议，整天呆在家里，又抱怨会觉得无聊，承担一部分家务是唯一的问题解决途径。刚刚让哈克接手家务那几个星期，汉弗莱不止一次抱怨过质量突然下降的食物——哈克的手艺当然不能和专业家政人员比，然而哈克似乎很乐于钻研菜谱。现在汉弗莱已经十分乐意吃到哈克的饭菜，虽然他不确定这是因为哈克的厨艺真的有进步，还是因为他的味蕾已经被折磨得失去了原有的能力。

吃饱喝足以后，汉弗莱蜷缩在沙发上看电视，听着厨房里哈克洗碗碟的声音。平时晚饭后都是他洗碗，但是今天哈克因为他看起来真的疲劳到极点，所以主动承担了清理工作。

汉弗莱随意地调着台。到处的新闻节目都在播新首相搬入10号的新闻。

“我今天在电视上看到直播啦。”哈克洗完了碗碟餐具，一边擦手一边走入屋内，给汉弗莱倒了一杯水，坐在沙发上，“你当时看起来真不错。”说完哈克低头看了一眼靠在自己怀里的汉弗莱的脸，皱了皱眉，“但是现在你的脸色真的很差，该不会是生病了？”

哈克摸了摸汉弗莱的额头，感觉到没有什么异常的高体温，才摇摇头继续说道：“我早就说过，年岁不饶人，你也该注意身体一些，不要那么拼命工作。”

“我知道。”汉弗莱说着，握住哈克的手，放在唇边不经意地亲吻着，他看到那枚自从戴上就再未摘下来过戒指仍旧在无名指上牢牢地嵌着，仿佛已经成为哈克血肉的一部分。他下意识地握住了自己那一枚，尝试轻轻地转动它，而它似乎已经在汉弗莱的手指上长出了根。

“我其实在考虑，要不要最近就开始准备退休的事情。”沉默了一会，汉弗莱终于开口说道。

哈克的手僵直了一下：“为什么？当年你可是信誓旦旦地说，要一直在政府里工作到老得无法走路为止。”

“我当时很确定，但是现在我不那么确定了。”汉弗莱说，“健康考虑只是原因之一，最重要的是……我忽然觉得，你不在那里，我做什么都提不起精神来。”

“哦，当年到底是谁私下里和其他的公务员说，‘幸亏每年都会有一个新的大臣，不然我们的日子得多无聊啊’。”哈克调笑道。

“吉姆，那时候……那时候我们才刚刚认识。”汉弗莱苦笑道。

“是的，”哈克说，“我开个玩笑。”

“今天我忽然觉得，我还在同样熟悉的办公室，做着日复一日的日常工作，但是面对的人变了，而且再也没有机会变回原来的……这种感觉你能明白吗？”

“我当然明白。”哈克温柔地说，“只是我不知道，你会在这方面突然如此多愁善感。”

“我也不知道，直到今天为止。”汉弗莱撑着沙发直起身体，抱着哈克的脖子，几乎要把他挤进沙发角的缝里。哈克搂过汉弗莱，亲吻他的脸颊。

汉弗莱用嘴唇咬了咬哈克的耳朵：“即使我还剩下足以处理政府工作的精力，我也希望能够把它留给你。”

哈克眨了眨眼睛：“哦，老天，这还是我最开始认识的那个视事业为生命的一切，精打细算，滴水不漏的高级文官吗？”

“早就不是了，吉姆。”汉弗莱看着电视上的首相对众人挥手致意的样子，她的年纪比当年哈克就任首相的时候还要年轻，意气风发，看起来已经做好了完全的准备来应对白厅和威斯敏斯特永恒不变的明争暗斗。

而接下来的主角，将不再会是自己。汉弗莱不是没有想过这样一天的到来，那时候他感觉那样的未来晦暗无光，毫无乐趣，甚至提前为之感到焦虑和忧愁。但是今天，靠着他的爱人旁观这一切发生，他忽然觉得内心沉静而欣慰。

就这样两人依偎着，没有再说话，过于疲劳的汉弗莱很快地进入了一种接近睡眠的状态。虽然耳边仍旧能够听到电视机的嘈杂，但他的意识已经沉浸在当年哈克就任的记忆中。他记得自己看着打开的门前站着的哈克奕奕有神的双眼，记得自己偷偷地站在首相配偶的位置，记得他们之后的握手和拥抱，还有差点擦枪走火的热吻，以及最后的求婚。一切都历历在目仿佛不是记忆或者梦境，而是他又亲临其境。

就在半梦半醒之间，他听到了哈克轻轻的自言自语。

“我很高兴你愿意退休来陪我。我其实一直期待这样，但是我知道你的事业对你有多重要，我不想太自私地提出要求让你为难。”

汉弗莱不自觉地抓紧了哈克的手，他不确定自己在梦里还是在现实中，他觉得仍旧面对着当年的哈克，听他在公众面前做着慷慨激昂的演讲，但耳边隐约听到的却是现在的哈克的喃喃低语。

“所以，谢谢你为我这么做，汉弗莱，真的很谢谢你。”哈克抚摸着他的脸颊，继续说道。

“唔……”汉弗莱的喉咙里发出含混不清的声音，他似乎在尝试说一个他引以为傲的长句子，但是发出来的只是一串没有意义的音节。

“等你退休了，陪我一起去公园里喂鸭子吧。好不好，汉弗莱？”

“是，首相。”汉弗莱这次的话语稍微清楚了一些，与此同时，他的脸上浮现出一抹微笑。


End file.
